


Playtime

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Lemon, M/M, Nightclub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: The last person Draco Malfoy expected to see in a dimly lit Muggle club in the middle of Manhattan was Harry Potter. But now that he has, he's determined to have Potter have his way with him.





	Playtime

The last person Draco Malfoy expected to see in a dimly lit Muggle club in the middle of Manhattan was Harry Potter. He had grown significantly since Draco had last seen him. He was at least several inches taller, and his hair was both still impossibly untamed and indescribably sexy. He was wearing a garish red plaid flannel shirt and impossibly tight jeans, and he was sporting a beard that made Draco’s pulse quicken. The shock of seeing his former nemesis in Muggle Manhattan had thrown him off so significantly that he hadn’t even realized the blond twink with whom Potter was currently dancing. Draco raised an eyebrow, assessing his rival. He was shirtless and thin, without even the slightest trace of hair on him, he had on tight black jeans, with just a hint of a jock strap underneath. Draco eyed his arse, there was nothing there to speak of, and Draco knew he would win. Crossing the packed dance floor, Draco elbowed the twink out of his way and eyed Potter. His emerald eyes flashed in challenge at the sight of Draco. The blond twink huffed and made his way towards another man.

“Just as pushy as always I see,” Harry said, his voice was gruff, and it went straight to Draco’s cock.

“When I see something I want, I go for it,” Draco purred.

“Is that so?” Harry asked. “Because  _I_ wanted that twink’s arse before you cocked it up,” he growled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“What arse?” he asked. Harry’s eyes lowered. Draco smirked, and turned around, showing off his own arse in the tight black trousers he’d worn. Draco’s arse always got him whatever he wanted. Harry growled, and grabbed his hip, yanking Draco back towards him. Draco gasped the feel of Potter’s hard length against his trouser-clad arse, teasing him. Taunting him. Demanding he get down on his knees then and there and service the great chosen one.

“You’re a very naughty boy,” Harry growled in his ear. Draco whimpered.

“Gonna teach me a lesson?” he asked. His body vibrated with excitement. Harry chuckled, low, digging his fingers harder into Draco’s hip.

“Let’s go,” Harry said, and before the words could catch up to his brain, Harry was dragging him towards the loo. Draco gasped, his heart raced in his chest. It was really happening, he thought. Harry pushed open the men’s room door and shoved Draco in. Draco gasped. Whatever he had expected or dared hope for, Harry Potter manhandling him in the loo of a nightclub was somehow hotter than he had ever imagined. Harry shoved him into the nearest open stall, and shut the door and locked it pushing Draco up against the flimsy stall wall, pressing their lips together. Draco moaned into the kiss. Harry’s thick, hard length, teased his own, as he pinned Draco against the wall, tracing his lips down his jaw and towards his neck. Draco moaned, arching into Harry’s touch. Harry’s fingertips skimmed under his shirt and across his lithe hips. Draco gasped. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry growled into his ear. Draco whined. Harry flipped him around and shoved Draco’s face against the wall. “Such a fucking sweet arse,” he said. Draco groaned. Harry’s hands roamed over his arse, and before he knew what was happening, Harry was on his knees, and his trousers were pooled around his ankles. “No pants, you really are a bad boy.”

“Oh gods yes,” Draco whined. Harry growled and smacked his arse. Draco nearly jumped, at the sharp sting of pain from Harry’s hand. It was exquisite, and all he could do not to moan. 

“Yes, what?” Harry demanded.

Draco did moan that time, “Fuck, yes Daddy,” he cried.

“That’s a good boy,” Harry purred, spreading Draco’s arse cheeks. Draco groaned, leaning his head against the stall wall when he felt the tease of Harry’s beard hair at his entrance. Draco whimpered. Harry chuckled, licking a long strip up from his bollocks to the top of his arse, and hummed. “Delicious baby boy,” he purred.

Draco moaned again, “Th-thank you, D-daddy,” Draco stammered.

Harry grinned, burying his face in Draco’s arse his beard teasing Draco’s hole, his bollocks, everywhere Harry’s face touched. Draco groaned, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair behind him as the dark haired man rimmed him into oblivion. Harry hummed against his hole, wriggling his tongue against his entrance. Draco clutched the wall, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm. Harry gripped his hips possessively, fucking his tongue in deeper, clearly trying to taste every bit of Draco he could get. 

“F-fuck, D-daddy, oh gods. So good,” he said. Harry groaned, the vibrations making Draco dribble precome against the wall. “P-please, n-need to come. Want you in-inside me,” Draco begged. Harry chuckled low and deep and Draco whimpered at the sound.

“Mmm, is this not enough inside you baby boy?” Harry asked, teasing Draco’s rim with his tongue. Draco whined, gripping the wall with all his strength. Harry smirked. “It’s okay baby. Just let yourself go. Come for Daddy,” he commanded. Draco whimpered, he had no choice but to obey, even if he had wanted to hold off the second the words left Harry’s mouth Draco’s body reacted and he came hard against the wall in front of him. Harry grinned, eating his arse through the whole thing. “Good boy,” Harry said and got to his feet. Draco shivered. Harry pulled up his trousers and waved his wand at the mess. “Ready to go home love?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and jumped into his arms, curling his legs around his middle. Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary kitten,” Harry purred.

“Happy anniversary Daddy,” Draco replied, and with that, the two disapparated from the Muggle club, back to their penthouse.


End file.
